First Impressions
by athenanoctea
Summary: Kara is running late for her dinner date with Zak... and it's not what she expected


**Title: First Impressions (1/1)**

**Author: carpenyx**

**Date: 09/08/06**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairings: Kara/Lee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, sadly.**

Spoilers: None, pre-mini, Alternate Universe.

**Summary: Kara is running late for her dinner date with Zak... and it's not what she expected.**

**First Impressions**

Skipping every other step, Kara climbed the stairs of the five-story building of the Caprican Arms apartment complex. She moved as quickly as she could, pushing and using the muscles in her legs to carry her up. Her breath was becoming labored, her chest heaving as she continued to climb, higher and higher. She made no effort to slow down.

She was late and knew he would be frakkin' pissed with her, or at least that was her assumption. In the short time of knowing Zak Adama, he did not like tardiness and Kara was the _Queen of Tardiness_. However, her relationship with Zak was something she had not experienced before, she felt comfortable with him. They had fun together and the sex was out-of-this-world. She did not know if the relationship would end up being long-term but the possibly was there.

Kara reached the landing at the top of the stairs, _why the frak is his apartment on the top floor?_

Leaning over, grasping her knees with her hands, Kara inhaled deeply. She attempted to capture her breath and once she succeeded, she rose to her full height. She started down the hallway, bringing her pace to a relaxed jog, reaching the end of the hallway where his apartment was. She tapped her knuckles against the door.

"Come in!" a muffled voice from inside of the apartment answered.

With another deep breath, she twisted the doorknob. She pushed the door open, stepping inside. "Hello?" she said as she looked down over the railing of the loft-like residence. She could not see anyone. "I know I'm frakkin' late but," she began as she moved to the steps and headed down to the lower level, "if you knew the day I had-"

"Zak's not here," the voice said again, this time it was coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Do you know where he is?" Kara asked as she turned the corner into the kitchen. She stopped mid-step suddenly, her open mouth gaping open slightly as she caught the sight of the half naked man standing in the kitchen, only covered with a towel wrapped around his waist, covering the right parts… or wrong. Kara smirked slightly as her eyes drifted over the man's form discreetly.

"All he said was he had some things to take care of." Lee shrugged his shoulders as he opened the refrigerator, taking out a half-empty bottle of milk. He unscrewed the cap, looking over at her, "Kara, right?"

"Yeah," Kara said her eyes still unable to _not_ stare.

Lee unscrewed the cap from the milk bottle, tilting his head slightly. "He was sorry. He tried calling you but got your machine." Lee grinned, "I'm Lee, Zak's older and much more handsome brother."

_Maybe_. Kara smirked, lifting her brow. "Well, I'll let ya' get back to whatever." She shook her head, turning on her heels and heading back through the living area to the stairs.

"Hey!" Lee called after her.

Kara turned, looking Lee straight in the eye, "Yeah?"

"Listen," Lee started, holding the milk bottle with one hand and his towel with the other. "Zak made dinner, told me to go ahead and help myself, why don't you join me?"

"I… I don't know," Kara admitted.

"We wouldn't want to waste perfectly good food, there's plenty."

"I…"

"He made it for you, so you are entitled to half of it."

She thought over the offer for a moment before deciding that there would be no harm in having dinner with Zak's brother, _what could possibly happen? _

"So?" Lee pressed, tilting his head as he smiled at Kara, one of those sweet but oh-so dangerous smiles that could _almost always _get him anything he wanted.

"Yeah, why the frak not? Not like I have anything _else_ planned."

"Perfect! Let me just change into something a little more appropriate," Lee commented with a grin.

_Oh, please not on my account. _Kara smirked, nodding her head slightly.

"Ain't so bad," Kara mentioned as she took another mouth full of the pasta dinner.

The conversation had not been slow up until now. Lee had a lot to say about the Academy, his brother and everything in between. She had not seen so much passion in regards to flying, at least that matched her own desire to be in the skies. She could not share that with Zak. She was training him to be a Viper pilot but he did not have the spark or the eagerness that most Viper pilots possessed. Lee understood what she meant as she went on and on about flying. He got _it_.

"He learned from the best." Lee said, offering a smile to his dinner companion. He had not felt so connected to someone before, especially someone who he just met a mere couple of hours ago. She was mesmerizing, her green eyes, how she carried herself, and her love for the craft of flying. He secretly wished _he_ had met her before his brother had.

"And who would that be?" Kara questioned with a smirk.

"Me. Of course," Lee teased. "My little brother is good at a lot of things, but he had to learn from someone…"

"I see," Kara said carefully as she laid the fork down by her plate. She looked up slowly, her eyes meeting Lee's and an impish grin appeared. "Why don't we just see what kind of skills you possess…"

Lee's eyes widened as he started coughing, practically choking on his mouthful of pasta. He hit his fist against his chest lightly, clearing his throat as he looked over at Kara. "Excuse me?"

Kara grinned sweetly. She reached her arm out, clearing the table in one quick fluid motion, knocking all the plates and glasses to the floor. The crashing sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the apartment. She stood, the chair falling back. She climbed up onto the table, crawling on her knees towards the stunned Lee.

As glass shattered around them, Kara slowly moved towards him stalking him like prey. He was completely shocked and sat frozen in place unable to move. His eyes were fixed on Kara's, her movements were catlike, smooth, and swift.

She reached out, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to close distance between them. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him hard as her tongue darted out to separate his lips to seek entry.

When their lips met, Lee gave in, completely. He closed his eyes, allowing the woman access with her tongue. He reached out, placing his hands on her thighs. As he stood up, the chair crashed to the floor and he pulled Kara to him, hard. He lifted her up slightly, directing her legs to wrap around his waist, trying desperately not to break the heated kiss between them.

Kara obliged, twisting her legs around Lee's waist and her arms wrapping around his neck. Within moments, they smashed into the back wall of the dining room with Kara's back up against the wall.

Lee groaned softly from the impact, breaking away from the kiss. He looked at her questioningly, seeking her green eyes for a moment.

Kara hissed slightly when their lips parted, _how dare he stop!_ She maneuvered her hand from around his neck to his chest, ripping open his shirt – buttons flying everywhere. She hastily removed the remains of his shirt, exposing his muscular and sweaty chest. She purred, sliding her fingers underneath his buckle.

He lifted her again, readjusting her weight, allowing for the removal of clothes. First, she unbuckled his belt, pushed his pants down over his waist and he repeated the same for her, letting the sweet scent of the warmth between her legs enraptured him. She leaned back, pressing against him in order to pull her shirt off. He could not resist leaning in and taking one of her hard nipples into his mouth. He nipped playfully, giving the nipple a good tug before breaking away.

Kara moaned, her back arching slightly as his teeth racked against her nipple. She lifted her hips enough to position herself right above his hardness and just enough to let her warmth her fingers through his hair, lifting his head and kissed him again, hungrily.

Lee could not wait any longer to be inside of Kara, he carefully pushed his manhood into her, parting her lips and sliding in ever so slowly. He broke the kiss again, leaning in further and taking her hardened nipple in between his teeth. He playfully tugged, letting his tongue teases the nipple. He could feel Kara's body reacting to his taunts and he slid in a little further.

Kara's breathe quickened as Lee moved inside her forcing her back against the wall firmly. Her head hit the wall as she pushed her hips against him, wanting to feel him within her.

He did not argue with Kara, he let himself fully enter her, letting himself move in and out slowly. His hands tightening their grip on her ass, lifting her up and down. With each thrust, he got deeper and deeper.

As best she could in her current position, she tried to match his movements with urgency. It was not long before her climax washed over her, causing her back to curve even further and in turn, caused Lee to dive even further into Kara. She shuddered, her eyes fluttering and a load moan escaping her lips.

Lee could not help but reach his own climax as he was completely surrounded by her. His body shaking against hers, he fell against her, chest against chest. Both breathing heavily.

Kara sighed contentedly as she let the feeling linger as long as she could. Kara opened her eyes with a big grin on her face as she started laughing softly.

He smiled tenderly, lifting his head to look at Kara. "Why are you laughing?" he said quietly as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "Just am," she said as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist, letting her feet drop to the floor for support. It took her a moment to feel confident enough that her feet would hold her up before slipping out from between Lee and the wall. She grabbed her clothes and looked at Lee, "I should get going."

Lee nodded slowly as he pulled his pants up, fastening the button. "Yeah-" he was interrupted by the telephone ringing. _Frak! Frak! Frak! What if that was Zak? Frak… I just frakked his girlfriend. _Lee was stunned for a moment, staring at the ringing phone.

"You gonna get that?" Kara questioned as she pulled on her shirt, looking at Lee.

"I… it could be him," Lee admitted.

Kara bit her lower lip as she looked between Lee and the answering machine.

Zak's voice filled the silence of the apartment. He was calling to let his brother know that he would be held up for the rest of the evening and would not return until the following day. There was relief in both Kara and Lee's expressions.

Lee looked over at Kara, "Stay?"


End file.
